


It's Never Too Late

by mibel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slight coda to 7:11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibel/pseuds/mibel
Summary: I'm housesitting right now, which means I can't work on the many projects that are at my house. It also means I don't have access to my computer, so this bad boy was was typed on my cell phone. All mistakes are mine..no beta..I don't own them....I suck at titles and already have another idea brewing.
And chook chook on the bone is a nod to my kinda nephew (he is my friends son)...when he was younger he would call grilled chicken 'chook chook on the bone'...he's 13 now and will still ask for chook chook on the bone. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm housesitting right now, which means I can't work on the many projects that are at my house. It also means I don't have access to my computer, so this bad boy was was typed on my cell phone. All mistakes are mine..no beta..I don't own them....I suck at titles and already have another idea brewing.
> 
> And chook chook on the bone is a nod to my kinda nephew (he is my friends son)...when he was younger he would call grilled chicken 'chook chook on the bone'...he's 13 now and will still ask for chook chook on the bone. :)

"Danno?"

"Yeah buddy?" 

"Are you mad at Uncle Steve?" Danny looked away from where Grace was dancing with Will and looked at his son

"Why do you think that Charlie?"

"Because we didn't drive with him to the party. And he doesn't come over to play much any more." Danny sighed, apparently both of his kids could make great detectives. Grace had cornered him right before they left for Chin's party, asking him the same question. 

"Well we have been pretty busy at work Charlie, and Uncle Steve knew that I had to take you back to your mom's house tonight, so we just decided to drive separately."

"But I like playing with Uncle Steve. Can't he come over and not be so busy?"

"You know buddy, I'll make sure that Uncle Steve comes over the next time you and Grace stay at my house and we will have a whole day. Maybe Uncle Steve will even grill."

"Chook chook on the bone?!" Danny laughed and smiled fondly at his son

"Maybe, guess we will have to ask Uncle Steve."

"Ask Uncle Steve what?" Damn seal and his ninja moves, Danny thought to himself

"Danno says you has been busy, and that's why you hasn't come over to play, but that you can come over the next time that me and Gracie are staying at Danno's house and that you might grill chook chook on the bone! Doesn't that sound like fun, Uncle Steve?" Steve softly smiled at the little boy that along with his sister have a tight hold on his heart

"You know buddy, I have been busy, but I promise that next week you guys will come to mine and we will grill, play on the beach and maybe even convince Danno to have a sleepover, okay?" Charlie smiled the smile that lit up his whole face

"Really?"

"Really, now why don't you go find Grace. I gotta talk to Danno." Charlie nodded and ran off, Danny and Steve watching him run off. Danny cleared his throat and turned back to Steve, keeping his head down 

"Danno."

"Don't,"

"Just let me finish."

"Steve,' Danny looked up and Steve saw the hurt radiating from his eyes, it made him feel like an even bigger ass.

"Danny, please. Look, you always tell me that I don't express my feelings, and you're right, I don't and I didn't handle this the way I should have. But I got scared, I don't want to mess this up. I can't mess this up."

"So you just cut and run on me? On the kids? Steve, I don't care that you broke my heart, but when you do it to my kids, I have a very big issue with that." Danny got up from his stool but Steve blocked him

"I know babe, I know. I was stupid, immature and selfish. But Danny, I love you. I love those kids and I'm going to make it up to all three of you."

"McGarrett! It's time for the video, brah. You were going to be my trusty assistant." Steve nodded but didn't break eye contact with Danny. Danny rolled his eyes and sighed

"Go, help Shamu. We will talk later." Steve had to stop himself from kissing Danny in front of their family and friends

"Good, I can't wait." Steve turned and made his way to help Kamekona, unaware that with one phone call, their world would be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..this wasn't supposed to be more than one chapter...and by the looks of it, it's now going to be more than two chapters! 
> 
> Thanks for reading..this one is a little long and hopefully will get wrapped up in chapter three!

After Sara was checked out and released to her aunt and uncle, the 5-0 team moved their operation to a house that Jorge had rented for them. While they were scouring every lead, Steve couldn’t help but reminded of the last time he was in a Latin American country, hoping this trip wouldn’t end the way that one had. Steve could see the strain this was causing Danny, and whenever he was right about to suggest that Danny go home to Grace and Charlie, the Williams glare would be present, a look that merely stated, “No, he would not be going home without Chin and the rest of 5-0.”

Danny was loyal and he would be damned if he would be sent home. If Steve was being honest, he needed Danny there; he would be the only one knowing what Kono was going through. Kono, who looked terrible, wasn’t sleeping, barely eating and no matter what Lou and Steve did, they couldn’t get through to her. In the end, it was Danny. Ushering her into the den, soft voices coming through the door, Steve and Lou not being able to make out the words, they almost shot out of their chairs when they heard a crash, but then, the heart wrenching sobs coming from inside the den had both of the tough guys running to the backyard, out of ear shot.

It was a week before they found Chin, another week before he was cleared to fly home to Oahu. But they had found him, beaten, bruised and ready to die. The first words out of his mouth were for Sara. Danny updated him on her, the rest of the team too emotionally drained to speak. After an emotional reunion with Sara, followed with an even more emotional goodbye filled with promises of nightly Skype sessions and a trip to Oahu with her aunt and uncle the tired 5-0 crew were on a carrier, making their way home. Chin was strapped onto a board, much to his dismay, two medics to be with him the entire flight and once they landed would also be escorting him to Queens for what would probably be another week or two of recovery. Kono was finally sleeping after a call to Adam, Lou was talking to Renee and Steve was staring at Danny, who had his eyes closed and looked like he wanted to crawl into bed and stay there for a week. The spell was broken when Danny’s phone rang, he smiled softly and Steve knew it was Grace’s number that popped up

“Hey monkey, what are you doing up?”

 “Charlie? Buddy what’s wrong?” Steve was on high alert when Danny’s voice tensed, relaxing only slightly when Danny did

 “I know buddy, I missed both of our weekends, and Danno is so sorry. Don’t cry buddy, look, I’m on my way home and you have Danno’s one hundred percent guarantee that I’m going call mommy and get you over to my house as soon as possible.” Danny listened and nodded at what Charlie was saying, he looked up at Steve and held eye contact

“Yeah, we will still go to Uncle Steve’s and as long as he’s okay with it, we will still have our sleepover.”

The exhausted crew made their way to Queens and after Chin was settled and basically threw them out, they were dropped off at the palace and headed to their cars. Watching Lou and Kono drive away, Steve leaned up against the Camaro.

“We still need to talk.”

“Steve, right now I need a shower and at least twelve hours of sleep.” Steve nodded, but didn’t move

“Dinner tonight?” There was silence and Steve thought that Danny was going to decline the offer, but then he sighed and nodded

“Yeah babe, I’ll bring the kool aid.” Steve smirked as he pushed himself away from the door. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Danny, placing a kiss on the top of his head

“Red this time, not that green crap like last time, and we talk tonight, before the kids come over.”

“Steve we really don’t,”

“Danno’s one hundred percent guarantee, we are going to talk and I’m going to prove to you that I want this, I want us.” Steve’s hands were now cradling Danny’s face, thumbs stroking his cheek softly

“Yeah, okay babe. I’ll see you later tonight.” Steve placed a gently kiss on Danny’s lips and made his way to his truck

“Remember, red, not green!”

“You’ll drink what I bring, animal.” Steve chuckled and headed home, for a shower, some sleep and a game plan to make up to Danny and the kids for his being an ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the boys had a mind of their own. 
> 
> The next chapter should be their talk...but at least you will know what Steve did.

Danny sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wanted to go back to sleep, but knew that wasn’t going to happen. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted to call and cancel dinner with Steve, crawl back into bed and not get out until Monday morning.

“Would serve him right.” Danny muttered to himself as he started fixing his hair

Danny stopped as he thought about the last few months. When Danny had finally been honest enough with himself and admitted to Steve that the feelings he had for him was more than just friendship he had expected the former SEAL to transfer him straightaway. Instead, Steve had kissed him in his office; it was probably one of the better kisses he had ever encountered. But he was NOT going to tell Steve that. Instead, they had a long talk, with some kissing in between, about how this was not going to ruin their work, how they were going to keep their personal lives at the door of the palace and not bring work home and Steve had to keep telling Danny that he was all in and that he had wanted Danny for months. It was going well; Danny’s usual pessimism wasn’t rearing its ugly face. When it was Danny’s weekend, Uncle Steve would open his home and the kids would be in 7th heaven. When it wasn’t Danny’s weekend, Danny would still be at Steve’s, just doing more adult activities.

For once, Danny Williams was happy.

Then Steve started cancelling on their dates, on weekends with the kids, there was no reason, hell, not even a phone call, he would cancel via text message. At first, Charlie and Grace were okay, bummed they wouldn’t see their Uncle Steve, but Danny made it up to them. By the third time that Steve had cancelled on his kids, Danny was angry. Charlie didn’t take it very well and kept asking why Uncle Steve wouldn’t come and play anymore. Grace got a sad look on her face, but did everything in her power to get her brother to talk about anything but Uncle Steve.

At work, it was even worse. Danny was paired off with Chin, while Lou would partner with Steve. The team could tell there was something going on, but no one would say anything, thinking that maybe if they ignored it, it would fix itself.

It didn’t.

Instead Danny was snappy at Steve and Steve just closed himself off and refused to listen to anyone for anything. Then a week before Chin’s party, Danny was done. He marched into Steve’s office after everyone else had left for the day and slammed the door

“Jesus Danny”

“Look Steve, I told you that if you didn’t want to start anything with me that you needed to let me know all those months ago, you remember that?”

“Yeah.”

“So you will forgive me when I think that what you have done to me, actually forget me, done to my kids, was a real dick move. If you didn’t want to be with me Steve, you should have been man enough to just tell me and not make me and my kids fall in love with you.” Steve looked up from the spot on his desk he was staring at, he had so many things that he wanted to say, but the words just wouldn’t come out.

Danny scoffed, turning to head to the door

“Way to use your words, Commander.” Danny slammed the door and walked out, thankful that he had put his keys in his pocket before heading to Steve's office

A ding from his phone brought Danny out of his reverie. It was from Steve

_Dinner is here, no pineapple, I promise._

Danny sighed again and finished getting ready, he had a feeling this was going to be a long night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve should know...you don't mess with Danny's kids.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all macberly's fault....
> 
> I still don't own H50, no beta so all mistakes are mine, there's an epilogue that is going to be posted soon, because Steve still has some explaining to do to Charlie and Grace

Danny arrived at Steve’s house 15 minutes later, he sat in the car and was half tempted to go back home when he saw Steve peek through the living room window. Another sigh and he got out, making his way to the open front door where Steve was now waiting

“Hey Danno, took ya long enough.”

“Sorry babe, had to make a quick stop.” Steve looked at Danny’s empty hands

“No drinks?” Danny smiled and pulled a kool aid packet from his back pocket

“Figured it would be easier for me to make here.” Steve nodded and followed Danny into the kitchen

“I’ll make sure to pick some more up for this weekend.”

“Yeah, about that Steve.”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Let’s eat dinner and we will talk after, okay?” Danny grabbed the pitcher and the sugar

“Sure Steve.” He could feel Steve’s eyes on him as he made the drink. Smirking to himself, he remembered how excited Charlie and Grace where when he agreed to buy the sugary drink for their weekend with Uncle Steve, Charlie was so excited that he demanded they call Steve right then to ask his favorite flavor, who knew that big bad Steve McGarrett was a cherry kool aid man. Of course the kids had no idea that Danny did not use the amount of sugar suggested on the packaging, and if Steve wanted to live, he wouldn’t let his secret out.

After glasses were made the two decided not to dirty plates and eat straight from the box, something that only happened when the kids were not around, the two sat in the living room, watching a rerun of some cooking show, too lazy to change the channel. After an hour Steve cleared his throat

“Danno.”

“Babe, we really don’t have to go through this.”

“Yeah we do. Danny, I know I messed up and I know I hurt you and the kids and can’t apologize enough.”

“Then why did you do it?” Danny kept his head down, staring at his hands

“I’m scared.”

“Of?”

“Everything. Of you waking up one day and realizing that I am not the person you want to be with. Of Charlie and Grace hating me and thinking I am trying to take away their Danno, of ruining everything.”

“Funny babe, usually I’m the pessimist, not you.”

“I didn’t know that I was good enough for you.”

Danny shot out of his chair, hands waiving

“Jesus Christ Steven, of course you were good enough for us! I wouldn’t have continued with this if I thought you weren’t. I wouldn’t have talked to you about wanting to tell the kids that we were more than just friends and that I was in love with their crazy uncle Steve and thought maybe; just maybe he felt the same way.”

“I do Danny.”

“THEN WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING LYNN?”

“Danny,” Steve stood, taking a step to Danny, who took a step away

“I saw you a couple of weeks ago Steve. I saw you and I just wanted to go and punch you in the face. Instead I went home and cried like a fucking baby, for letting myself fall in love with you.”

“I never ended it with her, and I felt bad. So I called her for dinner once Danny, just once, and she knew babe, God she could see how stupidly I was in love with you. I ended up telling her every single fear and she told me how stupid I was and that I had to fix it with you. Which is why I wanted to talk to you the night of Chin’s party, you know how well that worked out.”

“I was so afraid that you didn’t love us.” Steve took two steps wrapped his arms around Danny, tears falling freely

“Oh baby, I love you so much and I love Charlie and Gracie and I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry babe, so very sorry.” Danny tentatively wrapped his arms around Steve, breathing in his scent, his own tears falling from his eyes

“You are an idiot, and you have so much explaining to do to the kids.”

“Well, the first thing that I am going to tell them is that I am madly in love with their Danno, and that I want him with me forever, and I’m going to want them forever too. I have so much that I need to get through babe, I kept telling you to not overthink things and just let things happen and in the end I was the one that almost screwed this up. I’m never going to forgive myself.” Danny grabbed Steve’s face and brought it down so their foreheads were touching

“Steven, don’t, take it from me, it’s not worth it. We both have a lot of stuff to get through, but as long as we have each other, we can get through anything.”  


“Danny Williams, the voice of reason.” Danny placed a chaste kiss on Steve’s lips

“I wish there was a witness so that I could use that against you later.”

“I’m glad there’s not a witness because then I couldn’t do this.” Steve replied right before crushing his mouth to Danny’s seeking entrance, hands going to Danny’s head, tilting it to deepen the kiss

The kiss ended, the noise from the TV forgotten, the only sound the two could hear was their ragged breath

“I love you Danny and I’m glad that it wasn’t too late to fix this.”

“Oh babe, it was never going to be too late.” After a few moments of just holding each other, the two finally let go, cleaned up and made their way upstairs for soft kisses and whispered promises to always be open with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....this is not the end. Holy Hannah I'm not sure what happened...I was all set to wrap this up today and BOOM...this happens.
> 
> Same rules apply...I don't own H50...no beta...all mistakes are mine...hope you enjoy!

Friday came and Steve sent everyone home at 3, Kono and Lou were going to check in with Chin, who was going to be released the following week, Danny was heading to pick up the kids from school, then to Rachel’s to get their bags for the weekend and then would be heading to Steve’s house, where they would tell them of their relationship.

“DANNO!” Danny smiled as Charlie took off down the stairs and into his arms

“Hey buddy, how was your day?”

“Great! We going to go and get Gracie now?” Danny nodded and strapped Charlie into the Camaro

“Yes sir, then we have to head to your house and get your stuff for the weekend.”

“Then Uncle Steve’s!” Danny laughed and ruffled his hair

“Yeah buddy, then Uncle Steve’s.” They made their way to Grace’s school, and as Danny pulled up he could already tell Grace was not in a good mood.  She said nothing as she got into the car and stared out the window

“You forget something?”

“Hi Danno. School was great, I’m fine, and can we go now?” Danny gripped the steering wheel tight

“Belt Grace.” He ignored the huff and eye roll and started for Rachael’s as soon as she put her seatbelt on.

“Gracie we are going to go and see Uncle Steve, aren’t you excited? He’s gonna grill chook chook on the bone and then we are going to go and get shaved ice!”

“When did I promise shaved ice, huh?” Charlie smiled at his father in the rearview mirror and shrugged

“Sure he isn’t going to cancel again?”

“He’s not, is he Danno?”

“No buddy, he’s not.”

“Yeah right.” Danny looked over at his daughter who looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and wondered how well this evening was going to go with a moody teenager

After a short visit with Rachael, Grace was just as short with her mother as she was with Danny; the three were on their way to Steve’s. As soon as they pulled up, Steve was out the door a smile on his face a mile wide. He chuckled when he heard the excited “Uncle Steve!” coming from the car

Grace was out of the car and standing at the back waiting for Danny to open the trunk before Steve had even reached her door

“Hey Gracie.” She stood with her back towards him, arms crossed

“Grace, “ Danny warned in a tone he rarely had to use. Steve looked over the car to Danny, concern on his face

“Hello Steve.” She said, still not turning

“Uncle Steve!” Steve let out a whoosh of air as his arms were suddenly full of a very happy and excited Charlie Williams

“Hey Charlie! How was school buddy?”

“It was great, are we going to grill chook chook on the bone now?” Steve laughed and made his way to the trunk to help Danny with bags

“Not right now, but I promise you can be my special helper when we get ready, okay?”  Charlie beamed at Steve and threw his arms around his neck, squeezing with all his might

“I missed you Uncle Steve.” Charlie whispered and Steve couldn’t help but get choked up at the thought of almost losing out on this

“I missed you too.” He whispered back

“Gracie, how was school.”

“Fine.”

“Can I get my hug?” Grace grabbed her bag and walked past Steve and Charlie

“Looks like you got your hands full Steve, maybe later.” Steve looked over to Danny with wide eyes; Danny had a pinched look on his face and looked about ready to explode

“Hey buddy, how about you take your bags and put them in your room, okay?” Charlie nodded and grabbed his rolling suitcase and backpack, heading into the house

“Well, that was unexpected.” Steve said, leaning against the back of the car

“She’s been like that since I picked her up. Rachael said she’s been quiet for a couple of days now. I’m sorry babe.”

“For what?”

“That was completely unacceptable behavior.”

“Danno, she’s a teenager, you should have heard the crap Mary put Aunt Deb through.”

“Come here.” Steve tugged on Danny’s arm and brought him in for a hug

“It’s going to be okay Danno.” Danny nodded and squeezed Steve a little tighter

“I know babe, I just wanted this weekend to be perfect.”

“It will be. Come on, let’s go see what trouble Charlie has gotten into and see if we can get Gracie to not be a sulky teenager that thinks the world is against her.” Steve looked around and placed a quick kiss to Danny’s mouth

“Yeah babe, sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun duuuuun.....so what is Grace upset about? Any ideas?! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is done now...I might add a time stamp...but unsure. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and thanks for all the comments and kudos. You are all so kind. Can't believe that what was supposed to be a one chapter fix turned into this! 
> 
> I still don't own H50, all mistakes are mine and thanks again for reading. :)

Danny Williams was a pretty patient man most of the time, especially when it came to his children. But he was having a very hard time not taking grace's cell phone and chucking it into the ocean and sending her to 'her' room at Steve's house for the remainder of the weekend.

"Grace, do you think maybe you can put the cell phone down and spend some time having actual interaction with your family?" Charlie had dragged out an old board game that he found rummaging through a closet in the den

Grace rolled her eyes at the comment and tucked the phone between her leg and the chair cushion

"Hey guys, before we start the game, Danno and I want to talk to you." Danny had been thinking all night that perhaps this wasn't the right time to say anything, but didn't want Steve to think he was backing out

Charlie hadn't strayed too far from Steve's side all night, so Steve soon found himself with a lap full of Charlie while Grace crossed her arms and stared at the wall

Steve cleared his throat and looked at Danny for reassurance

"Well, Danno and I, we really like each other."

"We like you too, huh Gracie!" Grace didn't answer

"Well, Danno and I like each other like your mommy and Stan like each other." Charlie looked down and started playing with the buttons on Steve's shirt and both Steve and Danny saw the tears immediately well up in Grace's eyes

"Mommy and Stan have been yelling at each other a lot." Charlie whispered

"Shut up Charlie."

"Grace, don't talk like that to your brother."

"Danno are you and Uncle Steve like my friend Kai? He doesn't have a mommy, just two daddies."

"Um, well I guess so. Uncle Steve and I are dating and we love each other very much. Is that okay?"

"See Gracie, I told you, we can just live with Danno and Uncle Steve!"

"Charlie," Danno started before Grace jumped from her chair

"Shut up Charlie! Don't you get it, once mom and Stan get a divorce, we are going to have to move to the mainland and now that Danno has Steve he won't come with us, so we can't live with them. Stop pretending that everything is going to be okay, we probably won't even see Danno except on Christmas or whenever he comes to the mainland to see us."

Charlie started crying and buried his face into Steve's chest, Danno stood and made his way to his daughter, shocked over her outburst

"Grace,"

"Don't lie to me Danno, it's true. That's why you haven't told us that you guys are dating, instead I had to hear it from Tommy who heard it from his sister who saw you guys on a date!"

Tears were freely flowing down Grace's face and Danny hated seeing her look so heartbroken. He gathered her into his arms, she struggled at first, then stopped fighting and just cried.

The only sounds that could be heard were of Charlie and Grace crying, after what seemed like an eternity Danny shuffled his daughter to the couch to sit next to Steve and a still sniffling Charlie

"Grace, its very important that you and Charlie know that no matter what, I love you, and I would never ever let mommy take you to the mainland without a fight. I did it once before, remember?" Grace nodded slowly

"Gracie, I would be right there with Danno, fighting to keep you here. But if something were to happen and your mom would be allowed to move you guys off to the mainland, well, then Danno and I would just move to wherever you guys were." Danny couldn't help the tears that pooled into his eyes at Steve's confession

"Uncle Steve is right monkey, and we are sorry that you had to find out about us dating from Tommy. We never intended for that to happen."

"I'm sorry I was so rude to all of you today." Her small voice could barely be heard from its place on Danny's shoulder

"Well monkey, while your behavior was unacceptable, and will not go unpunished, I can understand why you were upset. I wish you hadn't kept this bottled up though, you know you can always come to me. I'm sorry that you and Charlie have had to listen to your mom and Stan fighting and I'll be talking to your mom tomorrow, okay" Grace nodded and snuggled closer to Danny. The four sat in silence, until Charlie sat up and wiped his eyes

"I think we need shaved ice Danno, to make ourselves happy." Steve looked over at Danny and shrugged

"Shaved ice makes me happy." Danny rolled his eyes and looked down at Grace

"What do you think monkey? Should we get some shaved ice and see if Charlie is right?"

"I think we should Danno."

"Okay then, why don't you and Charlie go wash your faces and we will go." Charlie scrambled out of Steve's lap and up the stairs, Grace stood and took a step to the staircase, but then turned back and bit her lip

"What's up monkey?"

"Uncle Steve, I didn't give you your hug earlier, would it be okay if you got it now?"  
Steve smiled and stood, opening his arms

"You never have to ask to give me a hug Gracie, I love your hugs" A fresh batch of tears spilled from Grace's eyes as she launched herself into Steve's arms

*~*~*~

The next morning Steve didn't want to get out of bed, he was much too comfortable wrapped around Danny. After shaved ice and a couple of rounds of Sorry, the crew got ready for bed. Danny grabbed a pillow and blanket, ready to take the couch, Steve was disappointed, but understood. Grace rolled her eyes, grabbed the pillow and the blanket to put them away and told her dad that she didn't want him to wake up cranky and that he should just sleep in Uncle Steve's bed. Danny was speechless as his children kissed and hugged him goodnight, Steve just chuckled and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bedroom.

But now, the sun was peaking through the shutters and Steve figured he could get a quick swim before the rest of the house was up. Carefully he got out of bed and after putting on swim trunks headed downstairs, to find the two Williams kids already sitting on the couch

"Hey guys, I didn't expect you two up so early."

"Good morning Uncle Steve." Grace and Charlie's morning bed head could rival Danny's and Steve would have laughed, but they both looked quite serious.

"Good morning, Grace..Charlie."

"Have a seat, Uncle Steve. Charlie and I would like to talk to you." Steve was genuinely confused as he took a seat on the coffee table in front of the kids

"Uncle Steve, since you are dating our Danno now, we would like you know your intentions."

"Yeah Uncle Steve, what are your insenstions."

"Intentions, Charlie." Steve looked down to prevent himself from laughing

"That's what I said, insenstions."

"You see Uncle Steve, we love our Danno very much."

"Yeah, very much."

"Danno deserves to be happy and we just want you to know that if you hurt our Danno, well, there will be consequences."

"Yeah, sonsequences."

"Guys, I love your Danno and I can't promise that I won't do anything to upset him, this is Danno after all and I pretty much do something he doesn't like 90% of the time we are working. But I can promise that if I ever make him truly mad at me, I'm going to do everything in my power to make it right. He's the most important thing to me, just like you two. Besides I would hate to see what consequences would be in store for me." Steve said with a grin and winked at the kids

"Grace wouldn't tell me what they would be either."

"You deserve to be happy too, Uncle Steve and we promise that if Danno starts acting up, we will have a talk with him." Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded

"I appreciate it Grace. Now, how about we get breakfast ready for your Danno."

"He's all of ours Danno, huh Grace." Grace nodded and stood to give Steve a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Yep, and I'm pretty sure our Danno wants pancakes for breakfast."

"Pancakes!" Charlie yelled, joining in on the hug

"McGarrett are you already warping my children into early risers?" Danny yawned coming down the stairs.

"Nice hair, Danno." Danny tried to smooth down the blonde locks, but gave up

"Zip it, you."

"Come on Danno! Pancakes for breakfast!" Charlie cried excitingly, hugging his legs

"Morning Danno." Grace was still tucked into Steve's side

"Morning monkey, pancakes for breakfast, huh? I wonder if Uncle Steve has chocolate chips, since this is a special occasion."

The four made their way into the kitchen, Steve having long forgotten about his swim, there was no place he would rather be anyway, than spending time with his family.


End file.
